1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a living tissue bonding system which applies treatment energy to biological tissue, a treatment instrument control apparatus, and an operation method of the living tissue bonding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/076506 discloses a living tissue bonding system including a pair of clamping sections that apply high frequency power energy and thermal energy to a clamped body to be treated, a high frequency power source that outputs high frequency power for applying the high frequency power energy, a power source for heat generation that outputs heat generation power for applying the thermal energy, and a control section configured to control the high frequency power source and the power source for the heat generation in order to switch high frequency power energy application and application of the thermal energy.
Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0248002 discloses a living tissue bonding system that applies high frequency power energy to a body to be treated, and applies thermal energy after the application of the high frequency power energy is ended. The high frequency power energy has a function of, by destroying cell membranes of the body to be treated, releasing intracellular components including polymer compounds typified by proteins and integrating the intracellular components with extracellular components typified by collagen. Then, the body to be treated is bonded by the application of the thermal energy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/19060 discloses a living tissue bonding system that applies ultrasound energy and high frequency power energy to a body to be treated.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/222556 discloses a living tissue bonding system that applies light energy to a body to be treated using a laser.
That is, a treatment section of a medical treatment instrument applies at least one of thermal energy, ultrasound energy, light energy and high frequency power energy to a body to be treated, as treatment energy.
Here, in order for a living tissue bonding system to obtain an excellent treatment result, it is preferable to control an energy amount based on a temperature of living tissue that is being treated. However, it is not easy to detect a living tissue temperature during treatment. Therefore, in a conventional living tissue bonding system, control is performed based on a temperature of an energy output section, a heating element for example, which is easy to detect, instead of the living tissue temperature.